Komaru Naegi
Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is the protagonist of Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, and is also Makoto Naegi's younger sister. Famitsu Blog Appearance Komaru has short, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears a sailor school girl uniform. Komaru also possesses an ahoge similar to that of her brother's. When she was in the video with her parents, her hair looked neater in a classic bob cut and she did not possess an ahoge. Her uniform used to consist of a white shirt, brown blazer, skirt, and a red ribbon. Komaru is revealed to wear blue and white striped underwear. Komaru is physically around the age of 15 - 17. Personality From what was previously seen in the original game, Komaru apparently had a cheerful personality. She loved Makoto, telling her brother to do his best while enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy. As of now, Komaru is shown to be a brave girl willing to fight off Monokuma robots as she is tries to survive the world's current crisis and find her missing family. She is somewhat of a hypersensitive person and can be scared easily Komaru is seen to have high levels of confidence, and can be stubborn and rather childish at times. History High School Life of Mutual Killing Komaru was seen cheering her brother in the motivational video with her parents provided by Monokuma early on during the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo From the state of the Naegi family home, it could be presumed that Komaru no longer lives there, considering that Monokuma or members of Ultimate Despair or forces amenable to either, produced such specific videos of destruction just to taunt the students of Class 78. Following The Tragedy that took place one and a half years ago, Komaru has been holed up in her apartment in Towa City after the nefarious Monokuma took over the city and infested it with his robot army and loyal followers. Komaru is seen trying to escape, but failing. She decides to give up hope, until someone bangs on the door. Komaru rushes up to the door and begs for help only to get attacked by a Monokuma. She runs away only to realize the building is on fire, Komaru soon runs towards the elevators, chased by a Monokuma all the way. As she bangs heavily on the door, soon the elevator opens to reveal Byakuya and some Shinji. Byakuya, using his "Megaphone hacking gun", destroyed the Monokuma that was chasing her. As the Shinji secured the area, Byakuya explained that they were assigned to bring her to the Future Foundation. But then, many Monokumas came and killed all the Shinji. Byakuya then gave Komaru his spare "Megaphone hacking gun" and told her to flee and fight against the robots using it. As she went into the elevator, Byakuya fought off the Monokumas. After that, the elevator closed, leaving Byakuya's faith undetermined. Forced to flee into the outside world when a Monokuma robot attacks her apartment, Komaru comes across a certain someone who entrusts her with a “Megaphone hacking gun” which allows her to battle againts the robots. Teaming up with Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill, one of the surviving students of Hope's Peak Academy alongside Makoto, Komaru soon comes up against the Monokuma Kids, a group of RPG-fanatic children who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. Supposedly, after Nagito saved her, he made her the "Second". It's highly implied he was talking about Junko, which means Komaru could be the second "Junko". Relationships Makoto Naegi She and Makoto seem to have a good relationship, implied in Monokuma's motivational videos. In the video it showed Komaru and her parents cheering her brother up when he succeed to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. They also have a similarity as siblings as they both have the same ahoge. Toko Fukawa Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. Komaru seems to see Toko in a good light as both of them are seen sharing beds together (though Toko looks very uncomfortable at Komaru's accidental invasion of space) and they help each other climb up taller items. She often shows Toko affection whenever she is thankful for Toko's help, much to Toko's annoyance. Throughout the game, she forms an unbreakable bond with Toko as the two work together and learn to rely on each other. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Komaru "Komarooney". Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name meaning she is very playful with her. Soldiers of Hope Throughout her whole Journey, Komaru will come across the Soldiers of Hope. Komaru appears to distrust them, even fear them. Monaka calls her "Onee-Chan" though Komaru appears to be afraid of her the most. Komaru eventually sees them as the bad guys after joining The Resistance. Yuta Asahina Yuta traveled with Komaru through The Tragedy. Yuta and her first meet on the Towa City Bridge. She appeared happy that Yuta survived, after the bridge is destroyed, and took great joy in watching Yuta swim, cheering him on. She was shocked when Yuta exploded and is shown to be traumatized slightly by this event. Quotes * "Hey, big brother! Are you watching!? Do your best!" * "I keep telling you! My name is Ko''maru, not ''O''maru!" ''(When Toko calls a toilet her doppelganger.) * "Stop this... Why... Are you doing this...?" (To Kotoko.) Trivia *Her first name (as 困る) is Japanese for "to be troubled or worried". **Komaru's name is written in hiragana, but can also be written in kanji as 小丸, meaning "little and perfect". The character 丸 is also the second kanji in the word 弾丸 dangan, which means "bullet". Thus, it could be that Komaru's name is meant to imply at her relation to Makoto, who is the first character in the series to utilize "Truth Bullets". *Her last name (苗木) means “seedlings.” *Her blood type is A. *She is actually taller then her older brother. *Although she almost completely normal to what Toko explains as being "a frightening degree," Komaru's favorite foods are sparrow's nests and tuna eyeballs. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Kill list targets